


backstage, with you

by trulylalisa



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Also blame the choker, Also take the choking warning seriously lol, And also save the stylists because they're stressed, And the others are just innocent, Bottom Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon, Choking, I'm Sorry, It's the chokers fault, It's with a choker. He's being choked with a choker, Less Than Holy Acts, M/M, Save the poor souls, Top Choi Seunghyun | T.O.P., this was written like a year ago and i've only just decided to upload this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 18:40:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16561190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trulylalisa/pseuds/trulylalisa
Summary: backstage, jiyong and seunghyun are a little more than friends. and at home.written for my friend a year ago. we suffered. i finally posted it after a whole year of consideration ~.~





	backstage, with you

jiyong is keenly aware of seunghyun’s eyes on him, he's just pretending that his phone is more interesting. he’s fully conscious of the reason why seunghyun is looking at him in such a vulgar way, it’s the  _choker_. it’s always the choker that makes seunghyun into something that is more than indecent to show in front of others. and jiyong, the worst part of it all, was actually  _pleased_ that he could make him feel that way. 

on the other hand, it meant that the makeup stylists would have to do it all again before the concert could even begin, and he knows that this will be another one of those situations. he looks down at his phone once more after looking through his peripheral. seunghyun was eyeing him as the stylists finished touching up the strands of hair that had come loose already from the “backstage shenanigans” – as youngbae so nicely put it. 

and he supposed youngbae wasn’t wrong – all five of the members became ridiculously excitable before a concert to hype them up and seunghyun was no stranger to being the one ensuring the mood stayed up. but now, the mood seemed to have darkened in the room.  

and jiyong  _knew_ that it was all down to the piercing gaze settled on his throat, on the choker he was wearing. 

seunghyun finally comes towards him moments later, his hair now in place. he sits himself down beside jiyong, his eyes running over to the phone almost instantly and he feels a pang of confusion as he realizes it can’t have been that interesting, it seemed like all he was doing was looking at his phone background. 

“so that was what was interesting.” seunghyun tuts, still disbelieving, and his eyes drag up from the screen once again to the choker. it’s got fucking  _sparkles_ on it. seunghyun hadn’t noticed that. “fuck.” 

jiyong’s head snaps towards him so quickly seunghyun is worried he’ll break his own neck, or give himself whiplash, but jiyong seems completely fine whilst seunghyun is having a much harder time. he wants to loop his fingers through it, pull at it – just to see jiyong’s expression, to hear how he would moan like he had only days ago. 

jiyong looks at him and smiles lightly. he dares to lean in, lips barely brushing seunghyun’s ear. “you like it?” 

seunghyun inhales quickly, and looks across the room. he couldn’t see anyone looking over towards them from where he was, so perhaps it wasn’t such a bad idea to continue. only thing was, they had to go on stage in less than ten minutes and  _god knows_ seunghyun will not be able to get a quick fuck in. 

and perhaps that’s what makes his hand dart up, finger hooking at the back of it – just concealed by jiyong’s outfit and long hair, and he  _pulls_ at it, jiyong gasps into his ear and smirks. “you do like it, don’t you?  _ah_ -” 

seunghyun is the one to whisper into jiyong’s ear this time. “you’re such a filthy whore, jiyong. so filthy.” 

and jiyong trembles, the words engraving into his mind and if there weren’t people around, he would’ve willingly moaned in response. instead, he rubs his thighs together and seunghyun uncurls his fingers, lowers his hand. luckily from where they were, no one should have any view of what they were doing on the couch, so they could get away with it. 

jiyong missed the absence of fingers pressed at his throat, pulling at the choker – so he pulls back completely from seunghyun, even though his thighs were still trembling and his heart still racing hard against his chest. but somehow, he still,  _still_ manages to speak. “we should go to the bathroom.” 

“the stage begins in ten minutes.” 

“you think we can make it in that time?” 

jiyong smiled, and stood up quickly, taking the challenge. “we’ll be back in a moment.”  

… 

they make it to the bathroom at the least, and there’s no one in there other than them but neither of them take any risk, for the likely chance that someone would walk in and they both quickly head into a toilet stall. 

almost instantly, jiyong sinks down to his knees and his hands quickly grasp for seunghyun’s zipper, all the while leaving the older stunned for words, instead watching and allowing everything happen at  _jiyong’s_ pace, because it was always  **his** pace, rarely seunghyun’s.  

in the time it took for seunghyun to come to the realization that jiyong had already achieved his own goal of releasing seunghyun’s cock from his jeans. he’s already opening his mouth, leaning in, but seunghyun’s hand darts from his side to jiyong’s hair, gripping it – effectively  _ruining_ the hair stylists work by tugging the man back from him. “what the fuck do you think you’re doing, jiyong?” 

and jiyong is confused. he’s certain that this is what he dragged him out to the bathroom for, sure that the man wanted to have his mouth around his cock, but the way that seunghyun is looking at him – it sinks into his mind that he wants him to  **beg.** and jiyong is good enough at knowing when seunghyun wants something, he knows it and seunghyun knows it too, himself, so he doesn’t even try to hide it anymore. 

jiyong tries to push against the larger hands on his head, trying to lean forward just enough to dart his tongue out, to try and run his tongue across the head – but fails when seunghyun growls at him, low and disapproving. jiyong lets out a noise, something akin to an alarmed squeak at the force in the tug on his hair.  

“i don’t think you understand what i  _really_ want.” 

jiyong swallows hard, and for a moment they lock eyes – and then he darts his tongue out between his lips, to wet them. “please, seunghyunnie… i want you to fuck me.” well, they wouldn’t have enough time for that, and jiyong knew that, but he could at least try. “i want you to fuck my mouth. do whatever you want with me.” 

and seunghyun grits his teeth, mutters out a small  _fuck_  before he’s pushing jiyong firmly so his head is resting against the door of the stall, his hand slowly moving underneath his jaw and lifting his head up slowly, making him look up at him. “you want me to do that? you want me to cum on you, as well?” 

on any other occasion, jiyong would let him cum all over his naked body, over his damn  _face_ if that was what he wanted, and he knows the man is saying that only for the effect. but it works, because he can feel his own cock starting to become hard in his own pants, and he writhes a little to become comfortable. seunghyun doesn’t consider it for a second, his grip briefly tightening.  

“open your mouth.” jiyong quickly obeys, his mouth falling open quickly. seunghyun smiles lightly down at him, and loosens his grip on jiyong’s hair as he slowly guides himself in. he starts off gradually, hips barely thrusting forward but jiyong gives a tap to his thigh, it’s their indication of granting, of permission, and seunghyun pushes all the way in, until the tip of his cock nudges against the back of jiyong’s throat.  

jiyong presses his tongue flat to the underside of seunghyun’s length, does his best to move his tongue however he can whilst seunghyun slowly but surely begins to thrust back out, and then gently pressing back in. jiyong breathes through his nose, his hands reaching to grasp loosely to seunghyun’s thighs, over the trousers he was still wearing. 

“fuck, your mouth feels so good. jiyongie…  _ah.._.” and jiyong  _whines_ , his hands grasping tighter to his thighs. seunghyun’s words always do something to him, even more so when he’s got his cock down his throat and seunghyun knows it. it’s the only reason he  **does** it. 

jiyong squeezes his legs together tightly, tears welling in his eyes at the discomfort in his underwear, frustrated that he was being neglected. but he reminded himself he needed to get seunghyun off first, because this was how it  _worked_ when jiyong did something seunghyun went crazy for. 

seunghyun does  _not_ last long. jiyong can feel him  _throbbing_ and he can hear him breathing harder. jiyong relaxes his throat, gently pats his thigh again. and seunghyun moans, hitting the back of jiyong’s throat and making the smaller male  _choke_ for a second, but jiyong quickly recovers himself and hollows his cheeks, sucks harder, and it’s not long before he can feel seunghyun coming inside of his mouth. 

jiyong whines lightly as he swallows with difficulty around seunghyun, his eyes closed. when seunghyun pulls himself out of jiyong’s mouth there’s cum that jiyong fails to swallow which trickles out, but seunghyun runs his thumb across his lips, presses it back in. jiyong reaches up with his hands and sucks seunghyun’s thumb clean. 

seunghyun pulls his thumb from jiyong’s mouth, his breath still unsteady, and kneels. without giving jiyong much time to recover from the inevitable feeling of being lightheaded, seunghyun’s hand moves to rest over jiyong’s crotch, and he’s just about to slide his hands into his underwear but there’s a knock at the door, and youngbae’s voice comes drifting in. 

“it’s time to go on. are you okay in there?” 

“y—yeah, jiyong is just feeling a little sick. we’ll be out in a second. just making sure he’s fine.” 

youngbae is silent for a moment, and seunghyun can hear the door being opened. “you sure?” 

“yeah, i’m sure. don’t worry. just head out there, we’ll be there.” 

thank god that youngbae  _listens_ , though, because he leaves and jiyong’s eyes are filled with the tears he hadn’t shed. seunghyun swallows hard and pulls his hand back. “jiyong… we’ll continue after the show. i know it hurts, baby, i know. but you can hold on, right?” his hand now rests on jiyong’s cheek, caressing lightly. “jiyong, baby?” 

jiyong swallows hard and he nods, breath hitching. “okay.” 

“besides, we didn’t get to pay attention to that pretty little choker you’re wearing. we still need to do something with that.” 

jiyong flushes, body trembling. “okay.” 

… 

it turns out, jiyong can handle himself far better than he initially thought. sure, he stumbled at times and there was the ever-present reminder that he was  _hard_ when seunghyun actually handed him one of the pillows during their talk to cover himself. it was inconspicuous though, because the rest of them also had pillows just for the sake of it. 

it was inevitable however that occasionally, jiyong found it hard to move around the stage as easily as he did. his voice was also hoarse, and seunghyun couldn’t help but to find it at least a little amusing. at the same time, he was worried that he would have to explain, and that was also why seunghyun kept telling them that he was unwell. 

“it’s just a sore throat, everybody. he’s okay.” that’s what he told the audience. 

when the show ended, things weren’t any better because by the time they were offstage, jiyong was curled up a little in the corner of the dressing room and waiting for everybody else to get their makeup and contacts removed. he’d refused to let anyone come near him for the first time in a while, insisting that he would remove everything himself. 

when they were leaving the venue, and had just gotten into the car, jiyong settled closest to seunghyun and hid his face against his shoulder. 

“are you sure he’s fine, hyung?” daesung finally spoke up, looking worried as he glanced towards jiyong. “we don’t need to take him to a hospital, do we?” 

jiyong made a noise and shook his head quickly, before looking towards everybody. “i’m fine. i don’t need a hospital. how far away from the dorms are we?” seunghyun almost smiled at the question,  _almost_ , but he could see that jiyong was fidgeting next to him and youngbae  _definitely_ saw what was happening.  

both seunghyun and youngbae share a glance, and the latter nods. “daesung, seungri. i want to stop off by somewhere. but let’s drop jiyong off first.” 

… 

and sure enough, both jiyong and seunghyun are dropped off whilst the others head off towards the mall. it’s late, but he knows that some of the stores are still open. besides they’re not going to be in this country for much longer, having begun their tour, so it doesn’t matter  _that_ they should want to explore. it’s not at all suspicious either for at least more than a few of them to be tired. 

when they were finally indoors and there was little risk of anybody coming in – they had at least an hour alone – seunghyun gently winded his arms around jiyong’s waist and pulled him close to him, jiyong’s back against his front. “you did such a good job, jiyong. i’m so proud of you.” 

the silence from jiyong was worrying, but just as seunghyun was about to ask, jiyong gently rolled his hips backwards onto him and seunghyun’s jaw clenched. “we’ve only just got indoors and you already want to?” 

jiyong whimpered lightly. “please. i’ve been waiting for so long.” 

seunghyun shushes him softly, his finger running down jiyong’s waist, before lifting to his cheek and he runs his thumb down, stopping just at the choker. “i guess we could. besides, we wouldn’t want them coming back and hearing your pretty little whimpers, hm?” 

… 

seunghyun thrust harder inside of jiyong, causing the smaller of the two to fall further up the bed, his hands gripping at the sheets below him. jiyong’s breathing harshly as he feels himself quickly losing the will to hold off much longer. and he knows it’s only begun, knows that seunghyun will fuck him for however long he wants. he can feel seunghyun’s nails digging into his waist, but one hand moves up to jiyong’s hair, curling in the strands and tugging hard. 

jiyong forces himself to lift his lower half up a little bit, holding his body up with his knees and elbows. the hand in his head moves down, not before shoving his head down into the pillows where he keeps it, and seunghyun grabs at the choker he’s made jiyong keep on, and he slows himself down to a brief stop. 

“colour?” 

“green.” 

It’s all seunghyun needs before he grabs harshly at the choker, pulling at it so that it restricts jiyong’s breathing and uses his previous consent to continue with what he was doing to pull out of jiyong, the man below him whimpering softly as he pushes his hips further backwards to try and follow him, but seunghyun grabs his head and pushes him further into the pillow, pushing back inside and taking on a brutal pace. 

jiyong probably would’ve complained about the noise, if anyone had been here. luckily, there wasn’t, so he wasn’t too fussed when he let out a rather loud choked moan from the fabric being pulled at his neck. 

“seunghyun…” his voice shook, sounding forced over the pressure. seunghyun leans in, still moving. “what is it?”  

jiyong bites his lip, his eyes glazed over with what looks like tears but, as jiyong quickly assures, aren’t – but he whimpers still, and seunghyun understands. “you’re close?” 

“y—yeah.”  

“okay.” 

that’s all he says. there’s no permission, but there’s no denial either.and jiyong perceives it as a  _yes, go ahead_. his fingers curl into the sheets below him and he tries his hardest to breathe through the pressure at his throat, and seunghyun reaches underneath jiyong to take hold of him – and he cries out, throwing his head forward against the pillow. he comes, but seunghyun isn’t finished yet. 

the grip on the choker grows ever tighter, and jiyong allows it, purely because he’s gone to worse lengths for seunghyun, and when he feels the man suddenly stop inside of him and he can feel him coming inside of him, jiyong whimpers and reaches up for seunghyun’s fingers, trying to tell him to remove the grip from the choker. 

it’s awkward, but well timed that the choker suddenly snaps in half, landing only in seunghyun’s hands and not even on jiyong anymore. the pain from it snapping settles in only a second later, but he’s too busy laughing about the shocked look on seunghyun’s face to care that he has to get another one (not to mention the fact that his stylist would go  _mental_  about him “breaking” it). 


End file.
